


Anamnesis

by Buttons15



Series: Interactive [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: Anamnesis:recollection.A patient's account of a medical history.(An interactive pharmercy story.)





	Anamnesis

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Carrogath and Nox who both had the patience to answer my endlessly 'how do code' questions!
> 
> I'm just a kid with a new toy, lemme play goddamit.
> 
> I just have a lot of fun with the interactive format and for some mysterious reason, I seem to like writing lines of code as much as I like writing lines of story.

[ click to play. ](https://buttons15.itch.io/anamnesis)


End file.
